


Friendly Competition

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competition, F/M, Gifts, Idiots, Lavender Incense, Multi, Neon Pink Lace Bralette, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Art of Cookery Made Plain and Easy (a book), Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky stops by Darcy's place to give her something, and he's not the only one with the idea.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayhemBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemBunny/gifts).



> mayhembunny prompted Lavender incense; The Art of Cookery Made Plain and Easy, a book; A neon pink lace bralette.

"Can I help you?" Clint asked, as Bucky raised his knuckles to knock on Darcy's door.

Bucky frowned at him. "I don't think so," he said, and knocked.

"What are you doing here?" Clint persisted.

"I've got a gift for Darcy, what's it to you?"

" _ I've _ got a gift for Darcy," Clint said, setting his shoulder in front of Bucky's and knocking on the door himself.

"I already knocked," Bucky reminded him.

"Coming!" they heard Darcy call from somewhere inside.

"Now she's gonna think I'm impatient," Bucky said.

"Yeah, she will," Clint realized, and stepped back behind Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes as the door opened. 

The scent of lavender incense drifted out of the apartment as Darcy looked between them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I brought you a—"

"Came to give you—"

Darcy laughed. "Come inside, then."

"Which... one of us did you mean?" Clint wanted to know.

She shook her head and walked into her living room, leaving the door open and the question unanswered.

Bucky and Clint had a tussle in the doorway, their shoulders banging against each other as they fought to be the one to enter first. Thankfully they got inside the apartment before Darcy turned to sit down on the couch, and while Clint paused to close the door behind them, Bucky stepped forward with his gift.

"What's the occasion?" Darcy asked, regarding the rectangular package.

Bucky shrugged. "Just... because. The other day you were talking about how the two of us really need to learn how to cook, so I thought..."

She ripped the paper off, revealing  _ The Art of Cookery Made Plain and Easy _ .

"I thought we could figure it out together."

"That's really sweet, Bucky," Darcy said, smiling up at him.

"There's one on page 135 I really want to try—"

Clint cleared his throat pointedly.

Darcy handed the cookbook to Bucky and gestured for him to sit next to her, then held out her hand for Clint's gift.

Clint cleared his throat again, less pointedly and a little more nervously. "It's kind of... personal?" he said, his eyes flicking to Bucky.

"We're all friends here," Darcy assured him smoothly.

"Okay, well..." Clint said, watching as she took the box out of his hands. "Last week you were saying you wanted to go shopping, so I... saved you some time. I guess."

Darcy opened the box to reveal a neon pink lace bralette. "Oh. I guess that  _ will _ save me some time..."

Bucky was shaking with silent laughter and Clint was slowly turning redder and redder when Darcy stood and threw her arms around Clint's neck. Bucky's mirth turned to a scowl and Clint's embarrassment turned to triumph when Darcy kissed him.

"You're adorable," she said. "All I  _ really _ wanted was to spend some time with you, and now you're here." She turned and held out her hand toward Bucky, who grudgingly handed her the book. "Come on, let's see if this book can make decent chefs out of us."

She released Clint and headed for the kitchen, expecting to be followed.

"Which... one of us did you mean?" Clint asked, even though Bucky was pretty sure he knew.

Darcy laughed. "What makes you think it's one or the other?"

Bucky and Clint exchanged confused frowns.

The bralette reappeared from around the corner, dangled in Darcy's fingertips. "Maybe if you're both good, I'll put this on for you later."

Clint dashed to follow her, but paused in the doorway to wait for Bucky.

"After you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169311893693/friendly-competition)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
